


Adapt or Perish

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Evolution, Holding a grudge, M/M, Mentions of past indies, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Past Lives, The Shield (Professional Wrestling), especially ROH and WSX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Didn't I tell you to go find a hole and rot in it?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's summer time, my brain decided it wanted to come up with all these new fic ideas. And because my creative demons are relentless bitches, I couldn't stop thinking about this. So now I have to write it.
> 
> This chapter is short, because it's more of an introductory chapter than anything. Just my way of explaining what's happening and all that. I promise things will get more interesting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE, WSX, or own themselves. I don't intend to harm anyone. This is all completely fictional, and hasn't happened.**

**Warning: This is so unbelievable, I'm so sorry. Lots of profanity.**

**I hope everyone will enjoy this! All feedback is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter One:

This feud with Evolution is honestly the stupidest thing he's done in a long time. The Shield - a trio of young, energetic men in their primes - versus Evolution - three men who's bodies can't quite take as much damage as they used to, and aren't as young as they once were. It's very obvious who the better team is.

Then they had to go and bring in Shawn fucking Michaels. A man who promised to never wrestle again, has joined up with his pal to assist some veterans who know are going to get their asses kicked.

Well. There's a problem.

While the three members of The Shield are clearly better than them, the numbers game has always proven to be to much. Four on three isn't a fair fight. Especially when an (aging) animal like Batista and Orton (who's still in great shape) are part of that four.

That's when Dean mustered up his courage, and called an asshole who he's grown quite fond of.

He doesn't want to tell Roman and Seth who their soon-to-be fourth member of the Shield is. Nah. This is Dean's plan, one he conducted by himself. He wants his flash of brilliance to be a surprise.

It's quite obvious, really. This person has to be someone that they've had chemistry with. Roman hadn't spent any time in the indies to really meet anyone, so he's ruled out.

Someone both Dean and Seth had chemistry with... hmmmm...

Oh. He can't wait to see the looks on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE, WSX, or own themselves. This is completely fictional, and will never happen.**

**Warning: Seth expresses his wishes for someone to die in a somewhat graphic manner**

Chapter Two:

It's been killing Seth for the last week what Dean had planned. He said it was a "fool proof" plan, and they'd all enjoy it.

If there's one thing Seth knows, is that he never likes his boyfriend's ideas. Mainly because they involve alcohol.

He doesn't think that Dean's "masterpiece" will include getting them drunk, though. So he might be safe there.

"Are you ready, baby?" Dean asks, squeezing their interlocked hands. Seth smiles, he's been ready for the past week.

"He better be worth it." Seth replies. Better fucking be. His nerves have skyrocketed since Ambrose told them they could meet their special guest at the arena. If this is gonna be a disappointment.. Dean's not getting laid for, like, two weeks.

"Roman seems to think so. Laughed his ass off just looking at 'im." Dean smirks, a hidden message in his words. Seth rolls his eyes and reaches for the handle of their locker room.

"Promise you'll always love me?" Dean asks, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"Always." Rollins confirms as he opens the door, and steps in.

Oh _hell_ no.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. _No_.

"Hey, Tyler. Long time no see." 

Seth squints his eyes at.. at _him_. The tension in the air is so thick, even he can feel it. All his anger, and hatred is pouring out of him, and it probably shows on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to go find a hole and rot in it?" Seth asks, his voice cold.

Jimmy purses his lips. "It's been four years. I was hoping you'd changed your mind by now."

"Yeah, you're right." Seth snaps, "Light yourself on fire first."

Dean grabs his boyfriend's wrist in an attempt to calm him down. (It doesn't work.) "Hey, hey. Jimmy's your friend-"

"No he isn't." Seth growls, his voice low. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to us, Tyler. I'm sure we'd all like to know why you're still so pissed off." Jimmy says. "Especially me."

Seth narrows his eyes, anger boiling in his veins. How could this asshole not know? "You fucking betrayed me for some bitch who didn't even want you anymore. You took away what I had worked for, you piece of shit."

Jimmy sighs. "Really? Because I stripped you of some stupid belt to chase my girl-"

"She wasn't _your_ girl. Not anymore." Rollins interrupts.

"How 'bout we go to the gym? That always seems to help." Dean suggests, standing in front of his enraged lover. His blue eyes show how sorry he is. "There's one just down the hall."

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

Seth takes his anger out on the punching bag. He imagines it being Jimmy's - no, _Jacob's_. As long as he's the enemy he doesn't get called by his first name - body. Or, at least his face.

(He isn't tall enough for it. But, hey, one can pretend.)

"When did Jacobs get hired?" Daniel asks, leaning against the bag's post. Seth stops, looking at his long time friend as he pants heavily.

"Since Dean decided we needed him."

Bryan's mouth drops open in shock. "You're _working_ with him?"

"Yeah." Seth answers. "Help us take down Evolution."

"After all the shit he did to you, you're supposed to work together? And Creative agreed with this?" Daniel questions in disbelief, shaking his head. Rollins just nods, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I get the appeal, though. You two do compliment each other in the ring very well." Daniel says. "When you and Jacobs are amazing individual competitors, but you work just as great as tag partners."

The two toned haired man puts his hands on his hips. "What's your point?"

"Don't get all defensive on me." The long bearded man says, holding his hands up. "But you two were one of the most dominant teams in Ring of Honor. I'm just sayin' that if you two worked out your problems, the four of you will definitely give Evolution a run for their money."

Damn Daniel and his intelligence. Seth sighs, "Guess that makes sense."

It does, logically. Jacobs and Seth had ran the tag division in every company they worked for. If you combine Roman's strength, and Dean's style (along with their wrestling soul mate-ness)... they'd be unstoppable. Evolution won't stand a chance.

The idea of working with Jacobs, of letting him back in is where he's afraid. He doesn't want to get stabbed in the back. Not again.

"Thanks for the talk, man." Seth says, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

Daniel smiles. "When you guys win, Brie and I'll throw you guys a party before RAW."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Come on baby. We're gonna be late." Brie calls, waving her hand impatiently. He walks over to his wife without a second thought.

Seth already has an idea brewing in his mind as he grabs two sets of sparing gloves. He throws the pink one at Jacobs, "Put 'em on and get in."

"Why?"

"'Cause I fucking said so." What an asshole. Always questioning him, and shit.

Once inside the small ring, Seth puts his hands up. Jacobs does the same. They start by trading jabs before they lock hands. Seth throws his former friend onto the ground, getting him into a choke hold. After a few minutes of scratching at Rollins's arm, Jimmy gets loose. He runs to the rope and back, but Seth drops to the ground. Jimmy jumps over him, and he stands up. Jacobs runs straight into his elbow, but punches him back. Seth stumbles back, wiping at his mouth and asks, "Why'd you do it?"

Jimmy raises an eyebrow. "To get Lacey back."

"Not that part. The part where you pretended love wasn't real and acted like a dick for no reason." Rollins explains, poking his teeth with his tongue to make sure they aren't loose. He puts his hands back up, and they circle the ring. Staring at each other like this is a true match.

"I don't even know." Jacobs replies, watching Seth's feet. "I just thought when I finally heard someone say they love me, I would feel something.. more. I felt empty all the time. Like something was missing."

"You didn't actually love her, man. You loved the _idea_ of her. Beautiful, sweet woman who was into you." Seth points out, nudging the black haired man's shoulder. "When someone says they love you, and you feel the same, it's gonna be great. I guarantee it."

Jacobs smirks. "You speakin' from person experience, princess?"

Seth decides to ignore the nickname, for now. They're gonna have to talk about proper name usage soon. "Yeah. When Dean first said it to me, I couldn't breath for a couple seconds."

Jacobs freezes. "You and Mox are - are _dating_?!"

"Got a problem with it, sweet cheeks?" Dean calls from the treadmill, a smirk stretching across his face.

"Actually, _Dean_ and I are engaged." Seth says. "And you're gonna have to start calling us by our right names. No more Tyler, Ty, Mox, or anything else other than Seth, Dean, and Roman. Okay?"

"Got it." Jacobs confirms. That's unlikely. He looks confused already. "You're really engaged, though?"

Seth sweeps his feet out from the other man, knocking him to the ground. Crouching down, he looks into his opponent's eyes."Yes. Now stop talking and fight me. I might resent you a little less."

Jacobs smirks. "Yes, sir." He says. Twisting his legs, he grabs Seth by the neck and brings him to the ground.

It's on now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrestling Society X (WSX) along with ROH has been or will be mentioned in here. WSX especially. You can watch their matches on YouTube if you choose (type in Seth Rollins in Wrestling Society X). I must warn you that while the commentators can be funny at times, they're also racist and homophobic. You can read about that on my tumblr page, where I also have a playlist with the matches/episodes of them that I have found so far. Watch if you choose. Or come hang out with me.
> 
> teamambrollins23.tumblr.com


End file.
